


All I Want For Christmas Is Yu

by CounterKnight291543



Series: Christmas with the Yu-boys [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterKnight291543/pseuds/CounterKnight291543
Summary: After exchanging gifts, the Yu-boys head out in the snow for some Christmas fun.Set in a random AU where Yuya and his counterparts were split into their own bodies, and all four of them are in a relationship together (and living together).A sequel (of sorts) to "Yu-letide"! Can be read on its own though of course!A Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Dimensionshipping one-shot to coincide with Christmas 2018!Merry Christmas!





	All I Want For Christmas Is Yu

“Come on everyone! We’re leaving in a minute!” Yuto’s voice carried all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom, falling upon the ears of the three boys there. There was a commotion as they rushed to get ready. Eventually, the three appeared at the top of the stairs, all decked out in their new winter clothes.

First came Yugo, who, in a large white puffer coat and navy skiing trousers, looked ready to face a blizzard. He must have been wearing at least five layers underneath because his coat was bulging with the excess material, making him appear twice as wide as he actually was. He also wore a pair of white moonboots with a dark blue trim to match. Atop his head, completely out of place, was his new riding helmet Yuri had gifted to him earlier in the day.

“Yugo you can’t wear your helmet out there,” Yuto laughed, pulling him into a hug as he jumped down the last of the steps.

“Why not?” he asked innocently. “It’ll be good protection.”

“The girls only _hinted_ at a snowball fight,” Yuto reminded him, gently pulling it from his head and setting it down on the floor. “And besides you don’t need any kind of protection for that. It won’t hurt.”

“Nonsense,” came the voice of the next boy down the stairs. It was Yuri. “He’s a soldier, and every soldier needs a helmet.”

Dressed in an elegant, purple peacoat, he looked as regal as he always did. Above its collar, wrapped neatly around his neck, lay a long, lilac scarf. These were sensible choices given the weather. His pants and shoes on the other hand were neither practical nor prudent. One thing was for sure though: they were certainly fashionable.

“Come to think of it, why don’t we all have helmets for this?” He gave Yuto a genuinely curious look.

The answer did not come from Yuto however. It came from the bundle of joy currently sneaking up behind Yuri.

“Because when Yuzu said, ‘this means war’, she didn’t mean it literally,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tightly. “It’s just a bit of fun!”

Eventually letting go, he gave Yugo a quick hug before throwing himself into Yuto’s arms. Whereas his boyfriend had opted for a black jacket and cargo pants, Yuya was a kaleidoscope of festive colour having chosen to wear his favourite Christmas sweater. A vibrant mix of red and green, it was the classic design that you could expect to see everywhere at this time of the year. On its front, little white reindeer danced and frolicked among delicate looking snowflakes, whilst the back depicted a snowman looking upwards towards a star, its trail denoted by a bright strip of gold.

Yuto hugged him back before turning to Yugo, who was reaching for his helmet again.

“Yugo, no helmet.”

Yugo pouted and dropped it.

“Yuri, button up your coat.”

Yuri scowled but reluctantly did so.

“Yuya, you look wonderful.”

Yuya blushed a candy red, rushing forwards to kiss him on the cheek and hide his face in his jacket.

“How are we supposed to distinguish ourselves from the enemy on the battlefield?” Yuri asked, eyeing their outfits and then his. “Why couldn’t we all wear the same uniforms, or some form of camouflage?”

“For the last time,” Yuto sighed, “it isn’t a battlefield, it’s a park. And for the simple reason our winter clothes are just different colours. It was your choice back in the store, remember?”

“Yuri, you always look so good in purple,” Yuya cooed, grabbing him and kissing him on the forehead. Yuri shook his head as his cheeks began to fill with colour.

“C-Can we just go now?” he mumbled, trying to hide his blush.

“Alright, alright,” Yuto laughed, opening the door and stepping outside. Cold air rushed into the house, catching the three boys by surprise. They all hurried out after him, with Yuri locking the door behind them.

“Ahhh, I love it when it’s like this.” Yugo skipped to the edge of the garden and opened the gate, his boots crunching lightly at the snow underfoot. Yuri and Yuto followed him through it. Yuya closed it behind them with a slight shiver.

Yuto inhaled as deeply as he could before sharply exhaling. “So do I, it’s so beautiful,” he agreed, watching his breath materialise in front of him.

The four began their walk to the park, quickly turning a corner at the end of the street.

“It’s so quiet,” Yuri remarked, now trudging behind at the back.

Yuya turned and nodded. “I know, right? The snow makes everything seem so calm and still.” He gestured around him, his hands shaking a little.

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Are you cold?”

“Who? Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“Of course not, I have my sweater! I’m as warm as can be.” He wrapped his arms around himself, feigning a smile.

Yuri sighed. “Do you want my coat?”

“No! I-”

“Do you want mine, Yuya?” Yugo was quick to offer his too.

“No, no I’m totally-”

“Take mine,” Yuto insisted, taking off his jacket and draping it around his shoulders.

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. Thick skin.” Waving away his protests, he pulled the zipper together and fastened it right up to his chin. “Perfect,” he smiled. “Now let’s go!”

Jogging on ahead, he urged the other three boys to follow him. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the park. Standing at its edge, they marvelled at the untouched blanket of white that stretched out before them.

“You wouldn’t think there was grass under here,” Yugo chirped. He kicked some of the snow up with his boots. It was thick underfoot.

Yuya tapped Yuto on the shoulder and pointed towards the swings. “Hey, is that… is that who I think it is?”

Yuto turned and followed where he was pointing. He grinned. “It sure is, and look who’s with him.”

Curious, Yugo and Yuri followed their gaze. Yugo clapped his hands together excitedly. “Oh my god, is that…?”

“…bird brain and his menace of a boyfriend, yes.” Yuri dragged a hand over his face.

“Call them over, call them over,” chanted Yugo.

“SHUN! SORA!” Yuto and Yuya shouted in unison.

The two in question were quick to recognise the four of them and, after a quick wave, began to make their way over.

“Hey guys!” Yuya greeted them, surging forwards to embrace Shun in a warm hug. Somewhere along the way, Sora had clambered atop Shun shoulders, meaning Yuya had to stand on his tiptoes and Shun squat down in order to give him a hug as well. Yugo was next, followed by Yuto who insisted on giving Shun a light kiss on the cheek. Yuri on the other hand wasn’t quite so eager for an embrace. He stood to the side, watching anxiously.

“Yuri? Would you not like a hug?” Shun asked, opening his arms invitingly. Sora did the same.

Yuri wasn’t sure. Yuya had told him that hugs were totally normal outside of relationships, so why did he still feel a sense of apprehension?

“It’s okay Yuri,” Yugo whispered sweetly in his ear, pushing him a little in the back. “Go for it.”

Yuri was appreciative of his support, his boyfriend’s voice always helped him to calm down, but he didn’t like being (quite literally) pushed around. Scowling, he took a tentative step towards Shun.

“Come on Yuri don’t be so _icy_ ,” Sora taunted from above. “No need to give us the _cold_ shoulder.”

“Fine, just enough with the puns.” Yuri shook his head. Sighing, he gave Shun an awkward hug before reaching up and reluctantly kissing Sora on the cheek.

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” joked Sora, running a hand over his shoulder.

Yuri blushed and quickly let go.

“Hey I see the girls!” All eyes turned to Yuya who was pointing to the other side of the park, across the blanket of snow.

“There they are!” Yugo shouted. “Rin! Rin!”

The four girls looked to be waving them over. Setting off to meet them, the boys, now six strong, began the journey across the field. The snow was even thicker underfoot here, reaching well up to their ankles.

“I bet your legs are getting tired down there.” Sora smirked down at Yuri who looked to be really struggling. Trudging through so much snow with such inappropriate footwear was both difficult and very uncomfortable.

Yuri growled. “Why don’t you get down here and see for yourself. Oh wait, your head wouldn’t even-”

The words were taken from his mouth as a snowball whistled past his face, missing him by centimetres. Before he knew what was happening, he felt something hard and cold hit him square on the cheek, knocking him to the ground. It didn’t hurt, but the shock was enough to keep him there.

“I’m hit! I’m hit!” he called out, writhing around. “Medic!”

Yugo crouched over him. “Don’t be so dramatic Yuri. You’re fine.” He helped him to his feet and brushed the snow from his shoulders.

“I told you we needed helmets…”

Sora laughed as Yuri was left to pick the remaining chunks from his hair.

“I didn’t think your hair could get any-”

He let out a shrill cry as he too was hit by a snowball, toppling headfirst from Shun’s shoulders and into the thick snow below. He pushed himself up and sat on the ground, dazed. The others couldn’t help but laugh at his red, snow-covered face.

Yuri smirked. He had never been in a snowball fight before. It certainly seemed a lot more fun than the fighting he’d had to endure back in the war. He was proficient in many forms of combat, but snowball fighting was not one of them. This was very different... and yet it still felt very familiar. This was after all, despite Yuto’s earlier comment, a battlefield. Although Academia and its regime had cost him his childhood, it did in some way prepare him for moments like this.

Yugo could see a change in his demeanour. “Umm, Yuri? You have that look in your eye…”

Yuri turned to address the five of them. “All of you, follow my lead,” he grinned, dodging a snowball.

“Pfft, who died and made you king?” Sora clipped, rubbing his cheek.

“Technically we all died.” Yuto scratched his chin.

“Yeah! Except Yuya of course. So really that makes him king.”

Yuri dragged a hand over his face. “Just trust me…” He picked up some snow and began rolling it in his hands. “…I know what I’m doing.”

Half an hour later, the six boys lay exhausted in the snow. Their enemies lay beside them looking considerably colder and a lot pinker.

“Shit Yuri did you really have to use that stupid military mind of yours for a snowball fight? Really?” Serena shook her head.

“Well to be honest I expected better of you Serena,” Yuri quipped. “We both had the same training, did we not?”

Rin rolled her eyes. “It’s all _bs_ anyway, you outnumbered us that’s the only reason you won.”

“We merely exploited the numerical advantage gifted to us by your poor planning.”

“Can you really win a snowball fight though?” interjected Yugo, who was busy trying to make a snow angel.

“Well they did surrender.”

“Because we’re all wet and freezing.” Ruri gave Shun a playful slap on the head.

“It has been fun though,” Yuzu smiled.

“Hell yeah.”

She rose to her feet and addressed the other three girls. “We should probably get going now anyway, don’t want to catch a cold!”

Yuya did the same. “Alright guys, it was great to see you. I guess we’ll get going too.”

“But we just got here…”

Ignoring Yugo’s pouting, Yuto helped him and Yuri up. “Yuzu’s right, we don’t want to get sick.”

“I’m always right.” She took Serena’s hand with a wink. “We’ll see you later. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!” the boys shouted back. Waving as they went, the four girls were soon out of sight as they left the park.

“Shun, Sora. You two got any plans later?” Yuto turned to the two in question and smiled.

Sora looked like he was going to say something inappropriate, so Shun quickly spoke up.

“Tonight we might be a little busy, yeah. This evening we should be free though. Why?”

“Oh okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to join us for Christmas dinner?”

The pair looked at each other and smiled. “Sure thing, we’d love to.”

“That’s great! We’ll see you a little later on then.” Yuto smiled and signalled for their exit.

“It was nice to see you Shun,” smiled Yuya, “and you too Sora! See you later!”

After a quick exchange of hugs, the four boys headed out of the park and back towards their home. The journey back was mostly silent apart from Yuya’s humming and Yuri’s shivering. By the time they were through the front door, it had begun snowing again outside.

“ _Brrrrrrr_.” Yugo shivered as he slammed the door shut. The four of them simply stood in the hallway for a moment, basking in the warm glow of home.

“We should get out of these wet clothes,” Yuto said, peeling off his shirt. The other three watched as he undid his boots and slid out of trousers, leaving him in just his underwear.

Yuri’s cheeks were splashed pink. “Did you have to do that here?” he complained, folding his arms and trying not to stare.

Yuto rolled his eyes. “Just get your clothes off already, you’re going to wet the carpet like that.”

“What? Here?”

“Yes, here. Or do you need some help?” He raised an eyebrow.

Yuri’s blush deepened. Muttering to himself, he began to undress. Yugo did the same, albeit a little more hurriedly.

“I think I need some help,” Yuya simpered, pretending to tug at his sweater.

Yuto shook his head and grinned. Slowly pulling it over his head, he took the time to plant a few kisses along his bare chest. Yuya shivered and inhaled sharply.

“You two are something else, you know that?” Yuri stood in just his purple silk boxers, arms crossed, waiting for them to finish. He was about to physically separate them, but something cold on the small of his back made him jump out of his skin.

“YUGO!” he yelped, grabbing him by the wrist. “Your hands are freezing, don’t touch me!”

Yugo giggled and pressed his other hand onto his chest.

“STOP!” yelled Yuri, trying to grab it.

Yugo couldn’t stop laughing. “But your skin is so warm.”

Yuri slapped his hands away and made a dash for the living room. Yugo was close behind, arms outstretched as if he was imitating some kind of zombie. While he chased him around the living room, Yuto and Yuya made their way in, blankets in hand. Yuya dumped them on the floor whilst Yuto flicked the electric fireplace on. Flames immediately sprang up atop the hearth. A fiery heat was soon radiating from the mock coals, billowing up and spreading warmth throughout the room. Grabbing a huge blanket from the floor, Yuto draped it over himself and Yuya and sat by the fire.

“Yugo, Yuri. Come on, it’s warm over here.”

Calling a truce of sorts, Yugo grabbed up a blanket and sat by the fire. He patted the space in front of him and gestured for Yuri to join him. Reluctantly, he did.

“Just don’t touch me until your hands have warmed up,” he warned, sitting down and squeezing in between his legs. He leaned back and relaxed, his back arching as he slotted into place. His head rested gently at the top of his shoulder. Yugo crossed his arms over his chest, taking care not to touch him with his hands.

Outside, the snow was now being whipped into a frenzy by a strong, northerly wind, battering the windows with tremendous ferocity. The noise caused Yugo to shiver, giving him reason to inch a little closer to the fire, taking Yuri with him. Seeing this, Yuto shuffled himself (and Yuya) over until they were shoulder to shoulder. He unfolded his blanket further and pulled it around the two of them.

“This is… nice,” whispered Yuto softly, guiding Yugo’s head onto his shoulder.

Yugo simply nuzzled him in response.

Between Yugo’s legs, Yuri had warmed up fast. His limbs loosening and his muscles relaxing, his body had been quick to melt, making the fit around his boyfriend’s wiry frame even snugger. He closed his eyes and breathed a contented sigh.

He felt warm. He felt comfortable. He felt loved.

His past traumas; the war and his actions in it, felt like a distant memory. Even though they haunted him, even though they always would, they couldn’t touch him here. In the arms of the one he loved, surrounded by the people he loved, in a home he loved… there could be no sadness for him. This was what true happiness felt like.

A lone tear rolled down his rosy cheek and caught on his chin. It was only when he felt the soft touch of Yuya’s hand brush it away did he realise he was crying again.

“We love you Yuri,” Yuya reminded him, trailing his hand down to meet his.  

Yuri sniffed back his tears and composed himself.

“I love you too,” he smiled, “all of you.”

In response, and to his surprise, Yugo shuffled out from behind him and took up a kneeling position on the floor. Spinning him around, he draped the blanket around his shoulders and grinned. Yuri yelped as he set his hand upon his thigh, just below his underwear.

“Yugo what are you-”

Yugo lay a finger upon his lips, silencing him.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

Yuri felt something brush the top of his head. He glanced upwards to find Yuya and Yuto’s outstretched hands, each holding a posy of mistletoe. He soon felt the warmth of their lips press against both his cheeks and stay there, causing his body to stiffen and his face to flare. Yugo was staring back at him longingly, waiting for an answer.

 _Yes_ , he finally mouthed, a heat beginning to bubble away in his stomach. It was followed up with a breathy moan as Yugo’s fingers slid under the thin fabric of his underwear and up the inside of his thigh.

Yugo leaned in and let his mouth hover for a second, his hot breath ghosting over Yuri’s. Before he brought their lips together, he whispered three words:

“ _Merry Christmas, Yuri_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will 2019's instalment of this series bring some smut?! xD Only time will tell ;)
> 
> Merry Christmas and thanks for joining me for another year of Yu-boy Christmas fun! <3


End file.
